


Rose and Roxy's Diapered Movie Night

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Roxy have planned a fun evening of drinking, video games, and movies at Roxy's place. To Rose's amusement, when she arrives she finds Roxy urinating on the welcome mat. Peeing in strange places turns out to be a common guilty pleasure of theirs, and as the evening goes on the two of them have some fun deciding on places to relieve themselves. Eventually the idea of diapers comes up, and the two of them are intrigued enough to try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rose smiled to herself as she walked down the street, holding a shopping bag with some popcorn and some wine. She was meeting up with Roxy for a Lalonde drinks-and-movie night - it seemed like a good way to get to know her alternate-universe teenage mom a bit better. Roxy and Jane had rented out a house on this street together, and apparently Roxy had put together a nice home theater in the basement. 

After finding the right house, Rose strolled up the driveway. Roxy had said that she'd leave the door into the basement open, around the back. Rose was glad that she had finally gotten here - she was definitely going to need to use the bathroom. The bushes in the backyard were starting to look like tempting places to relieve herself. Rose did find a bit of a thrill in pissing in such places, but she wasn't going to do it in Roxy's yard.

Rose pulled the back door open, and was a bit surprised to find Roxy sitting on the linoleum floor with her legs straddling the welcome mat. And she was much more surprised to see a stream of liquid flowing out from Roxy's crotch. Rose rubbed her eyes, but sure enough she had seen correctly. Roxy was sitting with her skirt hiked up and her butt at the edge of the gray welcome mat, taking a piss on it. A dark wet spot was spreading out from where her pee was landing.

"Oh, god, sorry Rosey! You weren't supposed to see this!" Roxy looked up at Rose in horror, quickly stopping her flow and squeezing her thighs together. She then buried her face in her hands. "Fuck, you probs think I'm so gross... It's just, I got started drinkin' a bit earlier and I really had to piss and..." Her voice trailed off. 

"Now now, I've urinated in some similarly unseemly places while drunk. Some that I remember and some that I heard about the next morning," Rose replied with a chuckle. She was indeed accustomed to relieving herself in strange places on occasion, so seeing Roxy do the same was more amusing than anything else. Rose stepped inside and wiped her feet on the side of the mat without Roxy's puddle. Then she put down her bag and started to take off her shoes. "I have to ask, though, why the welcome mat? How drunk did you get already for that to seem like a good place to go?" 

"Um, not that much, just a couple of glasses of wine. I'm only kind of tipsy," Roxy said, looking up at Rose sheepishly. Rose looked at her incredulously, though she did notice that Roxy didn't sound particularly drunk. "And well, the bathroom's upstairs and Janey's in the kitchen and she wouldn't be happy to see me drinking already... I prolly shoulda just pissed in the sink in the laundry room, but I was right here and I was thinkin' that I needed to toss the welcome mat in the washer anyway." 

"Aha. Sounds efficient," Rose said with a small giggle, her curiosity sated. She'd always found it a bit exciting to pee on something that was about to get washed anyway, and hearing that Roxy apparently did the same was amusing. "Anyway, I'm sorry I interrupted your peeing, please don't hesitate to continue on my account. And actually, I was going to ask where the bathroom is, but I guess you've just shown me," she continued with a sly smile. The discussion wasn't doing much to distract from Rose's own urges, but it was making her really want to join in with Roxy.

"Wait, whuh? You wanna use the mat too?" Roxy looked up at Rose with a glimmer of relief in her eyes. "You're not just trying to make fun of me here?"

"No, of course not. I mean, it's kind of funny, but it's not really a big deal. It's just pee, after all. It even can be fun," Rose said with a warm smile. "And what kind of terrible daughter would I be to make fun of my ecto-mother for such a thing? Or a terrible mother to make fun of my ecto-daughter - I'm not entirely sure how that works." 

"Well, um, I guess so," Roxy replied. "I mean yeah you're kind of like my awesome long-lost sister? Even if you're really my mom or daughter or something. But anyway I'd be totes supportive of you too if I found you with your pants down doin' something weird!"

Rose chuckled in response, then stepped in front of one of the short sides of the welcome mat and quickly squatted down. "Well, that's good, because I think you're about to catch me like that. I do have to go quite a bit, and I must say that your idea seems far more interesting than just using the toilet." Rose grinned sheepishly as she settled into a wide-stance squat, then hiked her own skirt up and tugged at the crotch of her panties. "Maybe wanting to piss weird places is a Lalonde thing. Anyway, dear, you might want to move your legs." 

"Heh, alright," Roxy laughed, finally looking like she felt assured that Rose wouldn't think less of her. She shifted her position a bit, so her butt was just hanging over one of the corners opposite from where Rose was squatting. She then slid her legs wide apart again, so her feet landed off of the mat entirely. 

No sooner had Roxy gotten out of the way than Rose relaxed and let her stream start flowing, the first little trickle landing on the edge of the mat. "Ahhhh, thanks," she sighed, leaning back a bit as her stream strengthened and projected out towards the middle of the welcome mat. Rose looked down at what she was doing for a moment as her pee started to soak in, and then glanced up at the other girl. Roxy appeared fixated on Rose's stream, but at the same time she had reached down to pull her panties aside, and started to let out a trickle of her own again.

Roxy gave a relieved giggle as her piss started to flow. She leaned back a bit herself, and curled her body to try to get her stream to project out a bit father. Since she was sitting on the floor, she couldn't quite get herself to spray as far as Rose was from her squatting position, but after adjusting herself and holding the skin of her crotch Roxy managed to get her pee to arc out towards the center of the mat. Rose chuckled and aimed her own piss in response, so that both of their streams splashed down at about the same spot. The two of them held their position and watched for a moment in silence as the combined contents of their bladders quickly made a large wet spot spread out on the mat. 

"Mmmm, that feels so much better," Roxy said after a little while, giving a cheeky grin and rotating her hips so her stream sprayed back and forth across the wet spot that they had made. Rose smiled back and reached down to hold herself to aim, and started moving her stream around too. The two of them giggled for a moment as they continued peeing, then Roxy said, "Hah! I'm real glad we could do this together, it's kinda fun!"

"Yes, indeed. Who knew that urinating on the doormat was such a good mother-daughter bonding activity?" Rose said with a smile. She then looked down at the mat again, and started aiming her stream towards the still-dry part of the mat closer to her. "I think we've soaked the center of the mat quite enough by now. Maybe we should try to moisten the rest of it before we've fully drained our bladders?"

"Haha, I like the way you think!" Roxy laughed, leaning her body to the side so that her stream sprayed over to the side and hit a dry patch. She sighed contentedly as she let her pee flow out onto that spot and start to soak in. Rose watched in amusement as she stayed in the same squatting position, but used her hand to hold the skin of her crotch and aim her stream back and forth across the mat. Roxy continued pissing at the same spot for a moment, but then leaned her hands onto the ground and shifted herself over to the side with a grunt. She sat up straighter, her crotch now hanging over the edge of the mat and her pee pouring out below her onto it. Finally, her stream tapered off and the last few drops dribbled out. "Ahhhhh! Daaamn that feels a lot better."

"Mmhm, it certainly does," Rose said, feeling quite relieved herself. Her bladder was almost empty now, and she aimed her piss around a bit more before she finished up. By now most of the surface of the mat was damp with urine - there were various dry spots around the edges and corners, but the wet patch they had made in the middle had gotten fairly big, and their aiming had covered quite a bit more area. As Rose felt her stream weaken, she squeezed her muscles to end with one last spurt towards the center. Then she stood up, re-adjusting her skirt and panties to their original position. "Ahhhh, indeed. I guess I really needed to use the toilet - or the doormat, as the case may be."

"Yep! Both of us," Roxy said with a grin as she backed away from the mat and carefully stood up as well. She looked down at their handiwork and started laughing. "That was pretty awesome! I'm glad I have a friend who can 'preciate some pissin' for fun. Janey's waaaay too much of a tightass 'bout it." 

"I could imagine that she might be," Rose replied. "Fortunately my friends don't seem to mind as much. In fact, my proclivity for outdoor urination was probably encouraged by having a friend who lived alone on an island and is now a dog. I suppose you might say Jade and I are outdoor pee buddies. And maybe now you and I can be indoor pee buddies?"

"Ohh, hells yeah! I'd love that! High five!" Roxy grinned, raising her hand up excitedly. She paused for a moment, then appeared to get an idea that excited her even more. "Hey, wanna make a deal - how 'bout neither of us use the actual bathroom upstairs when we gotta take a leak today? Instead we can figure out places to go potty down here."

"Hmmm, I could get behind that idea. Us Lalondes must have an instinctual need to mark our territory, I suppose," Rose said with a smile. She raised her hand as well and the two of them high-fived. "It sounds like that would be quite fun, especially when we get somewhat inebriated. Though, are you sure it won't make too big of a mess to deal with?" 

"Nahhh, I'm hella prepared for this sort of thing! I mean, when I'm down here I don't wanna go allll of the way upstairs every time I gotta piss," Roxy said with a cheeky smile. "I mean, there's the sink, some floor drains, all of the bottles 'n' stuff in the recycling, some buckets around, the spare litter box and some kitty litter, and there's some towels..."

"And a welcome mat, of course," Rose added, motioning towards it. "Maybe one of us can finish off all of those dry spots later?" 

"That'd be great and all, but we probs should get washing that now actually. If Jane comes down and sees it she'd be pretty pissed. And also just in case someone else shows up. I don't think it would be very welcoming like this!" Roxy chuckled and picked up the mat by two of the edges. It sagged under the weight of their urine but didn't drip, and Roxy hurried off towards the basement's laundry room.

"Well, alright. It did make me feel quite welcome, at least," Rose said with a smile as she followed along after Roxy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ding!_ The washing machine's bell echoed through the basement, announcing that the cycle was finished. Roxy perked up. "Damn, has it been that long already? I guess time flies when you're drinkin' with your cool ecto-sis, huh, Rosey?" She took one more sip from her wine glass before setting it down on the table, then stood up and hurried off to the laundry room. 

"I suppose it has," Rose said, though her words probably didn't reach Roxy. She sighed and stood up from her own chair, taking a moment to steady herself. Soon after they had relieved themselves on the welcome mat and then stuck it in the washer, Roxy and Rose had opened up a new bottle of wine to start. They drank their first glasses quickly, then some more as Roxy showed Rose around her basement. And then they had sat down to chat over some more drinks, and by now the alcohol was just starting to hit Rose and make her a bit tipsy.

Rose picked up her water bottle and took a long swig from it. Roxy was very insistent about drinking lots of water to prevent hangovers - and to fill their bladders. And Rose was more than willing to go along with that on both counts. She already felt a vague urge to pee again, but wanted to wait until she got a bit fuller before she found a second place to relieve herself. 

After setting the water bottle down, Rose took the wine bottle and topped off her glass, then sipped as it as she walked over to the laundry room. Roxy had already taken the welcome mat out of the washer by the time Rose got there, and was just turning on the dryer. She turned to Rose and said, "Aww, you didn't even need to get up! I'da been right back at the table in a second." 

"Oh, it's no big deal, I don't mind wandering around a bit and seeing your place," Rose said, sipping at her wine. She paused a moment before smiling slyly and continuing, "And besides, it's probably a good idea to scout out different places one could use as makeshift urinals down here. I'll probably need to use a bunch of them throughout the evening, if we keep drinking at this rate." 

Roxy giggled gleefully and walked over to give Rose a playful slap on the butt. "Hell yeah! But don't you worry, I can show you all of the best places. As long as you let me watch you use 'em, of course," she said with an exaggerated wink.

"Certainly, as long as I can also watch you," Rose said with an amused chuckle. By this point she was feeling quite excited about sharing an evening of urinary shenanigans with Roxy, and she was definitely curious to get to see where Roxy liked to pee around her basement.

"Obviously! I mean, we gotta hang out together when we piss, if we wanna be indoor pee buddies like you said!" Roxy replied. "Speaking of! I'm glad you're here." She then strode over towards the large utility sink in the laundry room, and turned back to face Rose with a grin. Roxy put her hands by her thighs then slid them under her skirt, and quickly pulled her panties down and dropped them to her ankles. With a grunt she hoisted herself up onto the sink, so that she was sitting perched on a corner. A moment later, a soft splattering sound began under her. "Ahhhh..."

"Oh, my. I suppose this is your go-to place to urinate in the basement?" Rose said, walking over towards the sink with a small smile. Roxy grinned back, and adjusted her positioning so that her stream was visible between her legs. Rose sipped at her wine as she watched Roxy's flowing pee splatter into the corner of the sink then run towards the drain. 

"Yeah, I guess. It's probs the easiest place. Though a liiiittle boring, ya know?" Roxy said with a contented sigh. She then leaned back a bit, so that her piss sprayed against the side of the sink before it ran down to the drain. Rose watched as Roxy's stream of clear urine continued to flow. She was a bit surprised at how much the girl was pissing so soon after having emptied her bladder on the welcome mat. 

Soon enough, though, Roxy's stream turned to a trickle, which lasted a few seconds before Roxy's bladder emptied completely. With a giggle, Roxy wiggled her butt to shake off the last few drops, then jumped down to the ground. She quickly squatted down to grab her underwear and pull it back up. Then she turned to Rose with a satisfied smile. "Ahhh, that felt fuckin' great. You gotta take a leak in the sink too?" 

"Mmm," Rose murmured while she took another sip of wine. "It does look fun, but I think I'll wait until I've filled my tank a bit more, so to speak," she said, patting her belly.

"Aww, alright!" Roxy said, turning on the water in the sink and splashing it around to wash any remaining pee down the drain. "Just make sure to keep drinkin' lotsa alcohol and water! I don't wanna be the only leaky faucet here." 

"Of course," Rose replied. She swallowed the rest of the contents of her wine glass, then stuck it under the tap before Roxy turned it off. Rose quickly chugged the glassful of water. "There's a bit more for you to watch later."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hah! I win! I toldja I'm the drunken Mario Kart champion!" Roxy pumped her fist in the air, before setting down her controller and taking a celebratory swig from the bottle of beer sitting next to her. 

"I believe you, though I think it still counts as tipsy Mario Kart right now. I must say I was especially impressed that you managed to dodge my blue shell that last race," Rose said, leaning back on the couch. She picked up her own beer and took a drink, then grabbed another mini cupcake from the plate nearby. Jane had brought those down earlier, on her way to tell them that she was heading out for the night. And after that, Rose and Roxy had wandered over to the entertainment center again and decided to play some video games.

"Whatevs, I'm the Mario Kart champion in every category!" Roxy grinned. "So you wanna race another circuit?" 

"Perhaps in a moment. I think I have some... business to take care of," Rose said with a glimmer in her eye, crossing her legs and patting her waistline. She'd been enjoying the growing feeling of having to pee, but now she really had to go and was ready to pick out a makeshift toilet for herself. 

"Ooh, Rosey's finally gonna take a piss! You've been waitin' so long I bet you're gonna flood my basement," Roxy clapped her hands and giggled. Then she appeared to get an idea, and flashed a naughty grin. "Though, it's not like we absolutely _need_ to wait ta get back to the game... Y'know, you can just relax and let it out while we play. It's fun!" 

"On the couch? And through my panties and skirt?" Rose asked, a bit surprised. The couch they were sitting on was covered by a large blanket, and Rose had noticed that the cushions underneath had a plastic cover to protect them from any liquids soaking in. She'd surmised that Roxy probably peed on the blanket from time to time, but didn't expect her to suggest that Rose do the same already.

"Well, through whatever ya want! I usually pull my skirt up and piss through my panties when I'm feelin' lazy," Roxy said with a grin. She then blushed and added with a giggle, "When I'm watchin' a movie the blanket usually ends up super soaked! And Janey thinks I just have the plastic covers on the couch in case I spill my wine, heheheh." 

"Mhmm, I see," Rose chuckled at the thought. "It sounds interesting to try, but I might have to pass on that today. I didn't bring any changes of clothes."

"Aww, alright!" Roxy sounded a bit disappointed. "Though if you don't wanna mess them up you could just take a folded-up towel and sit on it on the couch like it's a potty! I do that sometimes, too. It's kinda fun to feel your piss flow around and soak in as ya let it out. It's really warm."

"Perhaps," Rose pondered what that would feel like. "I am a bit curious why you're so interested in having me pee myself on the couch, though. Wouldn't you get a better show if I went in a bucket or something and you could see me aim my stream around?"

"Well, yeah, that would be fun too! But I think we'll both have plenty of time for pissin' all sorts of ways tonight. And anyway," Roxy blushed and gave a mischevious smile, "I was kinda hopin' to wet myself here right now, and I didn't want to do it alone." 

"I see. Hmmm," Rose pondered what she wanted to do. But then a funny idea came into her head, and she giggled. "Out of curiosity, have you ever considered disposable undergarments with absorbent padding? Those would seem quite convenient if we were going to urinate on some form of fabric." 

"Whuh? You mean, like, diapers?" Roxy asked. Her expression made it clear she hadn't considered it before, but also that she didn't seem particularly put off by the idea. 

"Yes, those," Rose giggled. "I can't say I've ever tried them, but I wouldn't be opposed to the idea if we wanted to be lazy and urinate without leaving the couch. It might be nice to be able to piss our pants with impunity." 

"I haven't used 'em either, but that sounds kinda fun!" Roxy said with a grin. "I'll wear one if you do. The only thing is, where're we gonna get some?" 

"I believe I passed a pharmacy over on the corner? I could walk there and purchase a package," Rose said, standing up and stretching out.

"Go for it!" Roxy giggled.

"Okay," Rose replied. At that moment she felt a pang of pressure from her bladder, reminding her how they had gotten into this conversation in the first place. She crossed her legs and pressed her thighs together. "Of course, I should urinate somewhere here first. Do you have any ideas?" 

"Welllll, if you don't wanna go on the blanket here... Hmmm..." Roxy pondered for a moment, taking a large sip from her glass of water. "How 'bout you go find something from the recycling bin to take a leak in? I wanna see how much your Lalonde bladder holds." 

"Certainly," Rose replied, walking towards the bin. It was full of cans and bottles and cardboard boxes of various sorts. Rose poked around for a moment to find something to pee in. She considered some of the bottles, but she was worried that she would a bit too tipsy to not make a mess. Finally she noticed an orange juice carton. Rose picked it out of the bin and peeled open the glue holding together the folded top. The resulting square opening was plenty big enough that she could hold it up to herself and pee into it without trouble, even if she was much drunker. She quickly returned to Roxy with it. "Would this work?"

"Hell yeah! Fill that thing up, Rosey!" Roxy cheered. Given her full bladder and tipsy state, Rose didn't need to be told twice. She quickly dropped her panties and skirt to the floor and stepped out of them. She stood with her legs apart and held the carton a few inches below her crotch. And then with a satisfied groan Rose relaxed her bladder and let a stream pour out into the container. Her piss splattered noisily against the bottom and started to pool up. Soon the noise changed to a splash of liquid landing in other liquid.

"Daaaaamn, ya really hafta go, girl!" Roxy said excitedly, leaning in to watch. Rose leaned forward a bit as well to get a good view of what she was doing. She was projecting a strong pee stream into the carton, which at the moment was flowing against one of the sides and then running down to add to the piss at the bottom of the carton. Her urine was only slightly tinted yellow, but the vibrant white coating in the container highlighted the color of the liquid that was collecting inside.

"Ahhh. Yes, I did have a strong urge to urinate and quite a full bladder. It feels quite wonderful to be doing something about that," Rose said as she continued peeing. She shifted the carton so that she was spraying directly into the pee at the bottom again. Rose and Roxy giggled together at the sound and the bubbles resulting from the stream splashing down and adding to the water level. "There is something quite satisfying about relieving oneself in a bottle or other container, don't you think?" 

"Yeah! It's pretty cool ta see it fill up and then be like 'damn, I made all of that'! 'Specially if you piss in a bottle you were drinking out of before, it's like, completin' the cycle," Roxy said with a laugh, though her eyes stayed glued to Rose's stream. Rose chuckled in response but didn't reply. The two of them watched Rose pee without talking, the only noise coming from the splattering in the container. 

Rose pissed for a short while longer, but finally finished up, giving a very relieved and satisfied sigh as the last bit trickled out. She looked down into the carton - it was hard to tell how much she'd filled it up, exactly, but she guessed maybe a quarter or a third of the original volume. Rose gently shook it back and forth for a moment, amusing herself by watching her pee slosh around. Then she put the container on the ground and put her panties and skirt on again. "I must say, it feels much nicer to have my urine in that container now rather than in my bladder."

"Haha, totally!" Roxy replied. Then she scootched forward on the couch until she was sitting on the edge. With a sly grin she slid her legs apart. "Hey Rosey, would ya mind holding that for me so I can add ta it? I gotta take a whiz too and if we're gonna keep the couch dry that seems like a nice place..." 

"Certainly, my dear paradox sister. Perhaps we can go into business together producing cartons of mixed Lalonde piss - who wouldn't want one?" Rose said with a chuckle as she picked the container up off of the ground. Roxy smiled and leaned back on the couch as she pulled her panties aside, revealing her vulva. Rose lifted the carton up to it and held it at an angle in front. Roxy immediately let out a spurt of pee, followed by a full stream that was accompanied with a happy sigh. 

"Aww yeah! Pissin' feels great, doesn't it?" Roxy said, shifting her hips around to aim her stream around the insides of the carton. Rose couldn't quite see what was going on inside, but when Roxy finally stopped moving Rose could hear the girl's piss splattering down into puddle of her own at the bottom. Roxy sighed happily as she continued relieving herself for a moment. Then she reached over to the table next to her and grabbed her bottle of beer to take a gulp. "And drinkin' while pissin' feels even better! In one end out the other, heheheh," she said with a wink, before going back to chugging her beverage.

"I can't say I've tried it, but it certainly sounds quite pleasant. At the very least it seems like a good way to make sure your bladder refills itself," Rose replied with a smile, her eyes wandering back and forth between Roxy's face and her crotch. She continued to hold the carton in place as Roxy kept peeing into it. By now Rose could feel that the container was noticeably heavier than when she'd started, and Roxy was still spraying out a thick stream that showed no signs of weakening.

Roxy chugged down the rest of her bottle of beer, burping loudly then giggling when she finished. All the while her piss continued to fill up the container that Rose was holding. Roxy lay back against the couch with her eyes closed and with a wide smile as she continued to urinate a bit longer. Finally, she opened her eyes to look at Rose and give a contented sigh, and her stream began to die down. "Ahhhhhh!" 

Rose chuckled and held the carton closer to Roxy's crotch to catch the last few drips. When the girl was done, Rose lifted the container so she could see the inside - it was well over half-full of their urine now. Cracking a smile, she looked down at Roxy and said, "I think we did fairly well together." 

"Yeah!" Roxy cheered, sitting up. "No one could beat us at a pissin' contest!" 

"Of course not," Rose chuckled, walking over to the sink to dump out the carton of pee. She then headed towards the door. "Now, I'll just run over and grab some of those diapers. Be back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello again!" Rose announced when she walked back in a little while later, a bulky plastic bag in tow. She pulled a package of large diapers out from it and set them down on a table near the door, nodding at Roxy as the girl walked over with a wave.

"Hey Rosey!" Roxy replied cheerfully. She walked over to inspect the package of diapers, poking at it with a giggle. "Ooh, exciting! I'm glad you're back - I was startin' to get worried you were gonna leave me to be desperate." 

"Of course not, dear. Though I guess the walking time and the shopping time and the waiting-in-line time can start to add up," Rose said as she unsealed the package. She pulled out the top diaper off of the stack and unfolded it. It looked surprisingly large - there wouldn't be any trouble for either of them to fit into it. And the padding appeared plenty thick to hold quite a bit of their urine. 

"Ooh!" Roxy squealed, poking at the exterior of the diaper as Rose held it up. The outside was a fairly vibrant white, and made of some sort of plastic - it crinkled a bit as it moved but not too much. "Hells yeah, I'm totes gonna soak these things with piss and it's gonna be great! Mind if I put on this first one, girl? I got myself all ready while you were gone." Roxy gave an exaggerated wink, then pulled up her skirt to show that she'd already removed her panties.

"Certainly," Rose said with an amused chuckle, holding out the diaper towards Roxy. "You're free to do the honors."

"Yesss!" Roxy pumped her fist. She reached out to grab the diaper from Rose, and quickly maneuvered it between her legs. With a giggle she pulled the padding taut against her crotch. "Aww yeah, that feels nice 'n' soft! Hmmm... now what's the best way to fasten this thing?" 

"I imagine it would help if you sat down. And I could assist in holding things in place or taping it closed, if you like," Rose offered. 

"Yeah! That'd be great," Roxy grinned enthusiastically, before shuffling over to the couch while holding the diaper taut against her crotch. She plopped down on the cushions and leaned back with her legs apart. Roxy pushed her skirt up out of the way and let the front of the diaper lay over her crotch, holding either sides of the back with her hands. "So I hold this here and you tape it up?" 

"That would work, yes," Rose walked over with an amused grin. She reached down to hold the front of Roxy's diaper, and quickly fastened the tape to one side and then the other, affixing the diaper snugly to Roxy's body. She then looked up to see that Roxy had on a devious smile that Rose figured could only mean one thing. "I suppose you didn't want to waste any time before pissing yourself?" she said with a giggle. 

Roxy responded with a hearty laugh of her own. "I wanted to see what it felt like! So I started to let out a trickle. It's not like it needed to be taped closed to start catchin' a bit of pee!"

"You do have a point," Rose replied. She found it hard to keep herself from chuckling, and harder to conceal her interest. "So, for that matter, how does it feel? I suppose I'll find out for myself soon enough, but I must admit I'm quite curious." 

"Pretty good! Really warm actually," Roxy said with a blush. She shifted her position to lean back further and brought her feet up to sit on the edge of the couch, giving Rose a good view of the crotch of the diaper. The bottom portion had poofed out quite a bit from absorbing Roxy's urine, and the visible wet patch was slowly creeping in both directions. Roxy sighed happily as Rose looked on. "Actually damn that feels really nice... I'm just sittin' here slowly wettin' myself and it's making a nice warm pillow for my crotch!" 

"Fascinating," Rose said, attempting to sound clinical and detached but failing quite obviously. She grinned sheepishly, then continued, "I would never have expected to find myself so transfixed by this. Would you, um, mind if I tried touching it?" Rose moved her hand slightly towards the expanding padding of Roxy's diaper. 

Roxy just laughed. "Go for it babe!" Rose wasted no time placing the palm of her hand against the crotch of the diaper. A surprising amount of warmth radiated out from Roxy's pee, and Rose quickly found herself starting to knead her hand against the padding. The waterlogged substance squished around pleasantly under her fingers. Roxy apparently found the squishing pleasant too, since she soon reached down to poke at the diaper herself with a giggle. She then winked at Rose again. "Ahhh... I'm pissin' at full blast right now! Just for you and your curious little hand there. Feels great!" 

"I'm sure it does," Rose replied, pressing a bit harder upon hearing Roxy's statement. It almost felt like an extra burst of warmth spread out across the diaper, though Rose wasn't sure if that was simply in her head. Either way, she chuckled and enjoyed what she was feeling. "I suppose I would be getting quite wet right now if you weren't wearing that." 

"Prolly! I know if I was doin' this in my pants they'd be totally soaked by now," Roxy giggled in response, before sighing in relief again. Rose didn't reply, and simply stood there in silence feeling the diaper as Roxy continued urinating. It wasn't too much longer before Roxy finished, and quickly sat up straight on the couch. She grinned and laughed heartily as she sat her weight down on the waterlogged crotch of the diaper and rocked back and forth. "Damn, I pissed out all of that! And it's so warm 'n' comfy. I feel like I should be proud." 

Rose smiled, reaching into the package of diapers to grab another one. "Well, no one could tell you not to. Anyway I was going to offer you a change if you wanted a dry diaper, but I get the impression you don't. So I guess this one will be for me then." Rose unfolded the diaper she was holding and looked at it for a moment, before placing it aside to undo her skirt's buttons.

"Hell no, I'm keeping this one! It's so warm. And if it stops being warm then I'll just have to piss some more so it is again!" Roxy grinned, before reaching for a nearby water bottle. She quickly chugged its contents, then patted her belly. "I wonder how much it'll hold?" 

"A lot, probably. They're supposed to be super-absorbent." Rose said matter-of-factly, as she slid her skirt and then her panties to the ground. Roxy watched with interest as Rose then moved the diaper into place. The padding did feel light and fluffy against her skin. Rose sat down on the couch next to Roxy, her back towards the girl. "Would you be a dear and hold this up so I can fasten this?" 

"Mhmm!" Roxy nodded and held the back of the diaper. Rose taped the diaper on, then prodded at it for a moment. The dry padding was noticeably thicker against her crotch than normal underwear would have been, but still fairly thin compared to the urine-soaked padding of Roxy's diaper. "Feels nice, doesn't it? Heheh," Roxy said, reaching over to feel the outside of the dry diaper. 

"Yes, certainly. It's different, but nice. And comforting to know that it would protect my urinary urges from making a mess, no matter where I choose to answer them," Rose said with a smile, sliding closer to Roxy to let her prod at the diaper and compare it to her own. Rose couldn't help but join in, and soon both of them had one hand on Rose's diaper and one on Roxy's. It felt oddly comforting to be sharing something so intimate with her friend. "I must say this is very fascinating, though I wasn't expecting us to get quite this close. I certainly don't mind, but I hope you don't find anything we're doing too odd." 

"Nah, it's cool! I'm glad I can share this with my ecto-sis. It's really pretty nice to have someone to explore this so closely with," Roxy replied cheerily, sliding her hand around the front of Rose's diaper. "Anyway, are ya gonna take a leak here, girl?" 

"Well, I was planning on waiting until a bit later, actually," Rose replied. Her bladder was beginning to send her signals that it was full, but she wanted to wait until she had to pee a bit more before letting go. "I suppose I like the anticipation. Letting the pressure in my bladder build up a bit, feeling the dry padding against my skin and knowing I could soak it at my leisure, that sort of thing." 

"Aww, don't tell me you're chickening out on me! You better piss yourself sometime here," Roxy wrinkled her nose. "And don't you go doing it without telling me and letting me get a good look! And a good feel, since you got that with me, heheh." 

"Please, I'm a Lalonde. You know as well as I that the floodgates will open soon enough," Rose replied. "And you'll get a front-row seat to see it. Now, in the meanwhile, how about some more video games? I want a rematch at Mario Kart." 

"You're on!" Roxy said, sitting up straight and grabbing the remote to turn her TV back on. "But we're gonna have to drink a bit more, I gotta make sure you piss sooner rather than later!" she added, bolting up and heading over to the minifridge to retrieve more beers. Rose just smiled, and watched as Roxy's wet diaper bounced up and down and squished between her legs as the girl bounded around.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, darn, you win again. I really need to get better at this game," Rose sighed and put her controller on her lap. She took a sip of the martini that Roxy had recently made her, followed by several large gulps of water.

"Hells yeah! Four circuits in a row! I told ya I was the drunken Mario Kart champion!" Roxy pumped her fist in the air and grinned towards Rose. "Wanna do another?" 

"Mmm, I think I'm done," Rose said, moving her controller to the table beside her and sliding along the couch closer to Roxy. "Anywayyyy... At this point I have some... pressing urges, you might say, I need to take care of." She smiled and patted the front of her crotch. She and Roxy had slowed down their drinking so as to not get totally wasted, but by now they were both definitely drunk. 

"Oooh!" Roxy squealed, clapping her hands and sliding up next to Rose. "Let 'er rip, Rosey! It feels soooo good! And it even stays nice 'n' warm for ya!" 

"Oh, does it?" Rose reached down to Roxy's diaper out of curiosity. She poked at the poofy wet padding. It had cooled down some from when Roxy was actively relieving herself, of course, but the padding was still slightly warm to the touch. Rose couldn't help but grin and giggle a bit - though she still tried to keep her calm and collected demeanor, the alcohol was making that much harder. "Niiice. I guess all of this alcohol can work double duty keeping us warm!" 

"Yeah!" Roxy cheered, reaching down to Rose's crotch to feel the padding of the diaper there. She pouted a bit when she found it was still dry and snug against Rose's skin. "Aww, why're you still dry? Get pissin' already!" 

"Gimme a moment, I wanna get comfortable first," Rose replied, sliding herself over a bit. She then rolled to the side, laying down on the couch across Roxy's legs. Roxy gasped approvingly as Rose settled into place, laying on her stomach with her crotch across the other girl's lap. She turned a bit to look up at Roxy with a smile, and bent her knees to idly kick her lower legs up and down. "I've always kinda wondered what it'd be like to piss laying down... 'Specially when I'm lying in bed the morning and wish I could just piss right there and go back to sleep." 

"Mmm, yeah! I might hafta try that tonight!" Roxy giggled, watching with interest as Rose laid across her lap. After Rose had gotten settled down, Roxy gave the girl's butt a playful pat. "Aww yeah! Lalonde booty for the win!" She then reached to feel the crotch of the diaper again. 

"Nice asses do run in the family, it seems. Perfect to show off some soggy padding," Rose said with a smile. Then, she relaxed and let her urine start to flow with a satisfied sigh. The alcohol's affect on her brain and her bladder washed away any inhibitions she might have had, and her stream was at full strength almost immediately. The pee hit the padding right against her crotch and immediately spread out, some soaking in right there and some flowing down her skin a bit before being absorbed. "Mmmmm," Rose murmured as she started her piss, half in relief and half from surprise at the pleasant warmth against her crotch.

"Aww yiss!" Roxy giggled delightedly upon seeing Rose's diaper start to dampen and expand. She reached down to press a couple of fingers to the spot on the diaper that Rose's urine was gushing against, gently pushing against the warm and very squishy padding beneath the layer of plastic. "See, isn't it sooo nice ta piss all over yourself?" Roxy then let out a sharp gasp. "Oooh! I can feel it on the front of the diaper against my thigh!" 

"Ahhhhhh. It's great, yeah. Wonderful even," Rose said with a contented sigh, her eyes closed as she focused on the sensations of relieving herself, having the resulting piss run against her skin until it soaked into the absorbent padding, and feeling the squishy material hug her skin as it puffed up and absorbed the hot liquid. The padding on the front of her diaper had previously been pretty thin, but now it felt significantly bloated and she wasn't surprised Roxy could feel it below her. Rose's bladder still felt quite full, but suddenly her curiosity got the better of her and she quickly cut off her stream for a moment. "Mmmrph... Gimme a sec..." 

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Roxy asked, not able to tell Rose had temporarily stopped peeing and not really sure what the girl was talking about. But then Rose shifted her body quickly, rolling over and repositioning herself so now her butt was laying on Roxy's lap where her crotch had been. From her new position Rose gave a bashful grin, which Roxy quickly reciprocated. Roxy then looked down at the poofed-up and yellow-tinted front of the girl's diaper that was now prominently visible. "Heheh, don't mind if I do!" She reached down and gently pressed against the warm padding. 

"Geez, it feels so warm..." Rose said with a satisfied sigh as she settled in her new position looking up at Roxy. She reached down and placed her palm directly against the padding on her crotch, gasping a bit at the warmth she could feel on the outside. Rose gently pressed the padding against herself, and that was all of the persuasion her bladder needed to resume where it had let off. She sighed deeply as her hot urine began to spray out again. She could almost swear her hand could feel the force of her stream gushing against the padding, but she may have been imagining it. 

What Rose could feel vividly, though, was her urine cascading down her skin of her butt and soaking into the previously-dry padding in that half of the diaper. She couldn't help but giggle at how good of an idea it had been to roll over - now she just had to let gravity do its thing and her entire crotch would be surrounded by a comfortable warmth. With a pleased moan Rose closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of letting her piss gush against her skin.

Neither girl moved much for a little while - Rose continued relieving herself with her hand against the crotch of the diaper, and Roxy gently kneaded her hand against the wet padding on the front. Finally Roxy broke the silence to say, "Daaaaayumn, girl, are ya still pissin'? Someone really had to go potty I guess!" 

Rose opened her eyes and chuckled. "Well, it can pay to wait rather than taking a leak the second the urge strikes. And yes, I'm still pissing here. Almost done though," she said, patting the bloated crotch of the diaper. She then smirked up at Roxy. "But I thought our intent for the evening was to avoid using the potty? I think I'm quite certainly going not-potty right now." 

Roxy burst out laughing at that. "Roooose! Rosey Rosey Rosey! It counts as goin' potty wherever you do it! 'Cause we get the whole world as our Lalonde potty."

"Mmm. I'll have to consult my dictionary later, when I'm sober-er," Rose said, still giggling. Then she gave a huge sigh. "Ahhhhh! All done." Rose grinned up at Roxy and patted her sodden diaper proudly, resulting in a satisfying squishing sound. The garment was heavy against her skin, but the tape and elastic bands held the warm padding tightly to her crotch. With a grunt Rose sat up, plopping her butt down across Roxy's thighs. The bottom of the diaper squished a bit noisily under her weight, and Rose could feel some of her still-hot piss squeezed out of the padding she was sitting on. Nothing seemed to leak, though - the displaced urine was kept in place by the tight legbands and instead pushed its way up into the front and the back of the diaper. Rose giggled in amusement as the prodded at the bloated padding at the front of her crotch - for a few moments she could feel unabsorbed pee sitting there along with the totally saturated padding, before it got wicked up higher to be absorbed by the drier parts. 

"Ooh! Rosey, that's so hot!" Roxy giggled, hugging Rose tightly against her. "Like, the temperature, I mean. Isn't it great how nice 'n' warm 'n' comfy it is? Man, I really wanna piss myself again now." 

Rose reciprocated the embrace, happy to curl up with her paradox mom-slash-daughter. "It is quite pleasantly warm, yes. And it's a nice way to remember the naughty thing I just did." She then chuckled as she moved to the next thing Roxy said. "And I don't think anyone's stopping you from pissing yourself, dear." 

"Well, yeah, not really, but I mean..." Roxy said with a chuckle, "Do ya really want me to do it like this? And not get to see me take a leak, or feel it or whatevs?" 

"Good point," Rose replied, nuzzling against Roxy's head one last time before breaking the hug. "Shall we switch places?" Rose started to shift her body, and after getting a nod of approval from Roxy, she plopped down on the couch next to the girl. Rose couldn't help but giggle again at feeling the warmth in her diaper squish against her in a slightly different way in her new seat. 

"Aww yeah!" Roxy gave a delighted gasp and popped up onto her knees, her already-wet diaper sagging a just a little but for the most part seeming to stay firmly against her crotch. She quickly spun around to face Rose and straddle her thighs, then settled down to rest her butt on Rose's legs a bit above the knee. Rose couldn't help but giggle a bit at the interesting feeling the outside of the diaper squish against her skin - it felt less sodden than it had when she'd touched it earlier, probably because the padding had more time to fully absorb Roxy's pee. Roxy's diaper was also much cooler than her own freshly-pissed-in one, though still at a temperature that would just barely qualify as warm. Rose only had about a second to dwell on the sensations, though, before Roxy stretched out, grinned excitedly, and loudly announced, "Time to let 'er rip! Ahhhhhh." 

Rose smiled back at the girl, and had a bit of trouble keeping herself from breaking into giggles again. "As your paradox mother, I feel like I should be scolding you for relieving yourself on my lap, or something. Maybe some potty training would be in order." Roxy laughed heartily at that, and Rose stuck out her tongue at the peeing girl. Even as she talked, Rose tried to keep herself focused on the sensations against her legs - she could certainly feel the padding bulk up into a wetter and squishier state again, and the plastic exterior was quickly warming as well. 

"Pfft! As _your_ paradox mother I feel like you aren't in any place to talk, miss just-soaked-herself-on-my-lap!" Roxy stuck her own tongue out in response. "And who needs potty training? In fact I'm gonna declare right now these diapers are our Official Lalonde Potties, and are where we're gonna let out all our piss when we're hangin' out in the future. So there!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "All of our piss? Surely we'll want to pee other places from time to time. Bottles, bushes, corners, and such. Maybe even doormats," she gestured towards the laundry room. "But I can offer a counterproposal for them to be our primary urine receptacles. 'Specially when we're kinda drunk." 

"I accept! I'm glad we could come to a nice motherly agreement before I even finished takin' a piss," Roxy said delightedly, grasping one of Rose's hands as if to shake it. Then, with a giggle she lifted her butt off of Rose's lap and wiggled her hips, showing off how much more sodden her diaper was than before. "Geez, this thing is getting heavy! I wonder how much I've pissed into it already. And how much more it's gonna hold before it leaks." 

"Well, I imagine you'll get to find both things out. And make sure to show me when you do," Rose said amusedly, reaching up to poke at the padding a bit. Her touch gravitated towards cupping the crotch of the diaper, where the previously-white garment was now tinted a deep yellow, and she couldn't help but gasp excitedly at feeling just how warm and waterlogged the padding was now. "Mmm. And if I had to guess, you aren't finished making it heavier? And I suppose taking pride in just how much you can soak it?"

"Nope, not quite finished! And gettin' to feel just how much I pissed is hella nice, yeah. Much more fun than just goin' through your undies." Roxy grinned down at Rose, and the two girls were silent for a few moments longer. Then Roxy sat back again. "Ahhhh! All done. And I don't even gotta pull my panties up." 

"Nope. The convenience truly can't be beat," Rose said with a chuckle as Roxy climbed over and plopped down next to her on the couch with a satisfying squish. The girls snuggled up a bit, and Rose pulled a blanket over both of them. "So shall we start the movie now? I think it's getting about time for that." 

"Yep yep! I agree," Roxy replied, reaching over to grab the remote and switch the inputs on the TV. She also picked up another couple of water bottles, and handed one to Rose. "Just make sure to drink up, mkay?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hooooly shit Rosey! That ending was super fucking intense!" Roxy exclaimed over the music as the credits started to roll on the large screen in front of them. Rose could have already guessed Roxy thought so, even in her drunk state - partially from all of the girl's gasping and squealing throughout the last portions of the movie, and partially because the loose cuddle they had been in half an hour ago had turned into Roxy squeezing her for dear life. 

"Whoaaah man, yeah, it was," Rose responded, squeezing the arm she had wrapped around Roxy's shoulders tightly below the blanket tucked in around them. She certainly didn't mind Roxy's embrace - curling up tightly with her ecto-sister felt really good, and made all the more exciting by knowing what they were each wearing and what they'd each done several times during the movie. She paused, taking a large swig from the bottle of water she had nearby. "Like hoooly crap, so many twists. Mmmm... I'm gonna hafta watch that again when I'm not drinkin'." 

"Me too, damn," Roxy said with an excited laugh. "Ooh! We can plan to do that together too sometimes, a drinks-and-movie-night but without the drinks. And maybe during the day." 

"Heheh, that sounds fun," Rose said, nuzzling the top of Roxy's head. Then she found herself giggling from a particularly vivid memory of during the movie. "Welllll there better be drinks just not the alcoholic kind! 'Cause I wanna get as good of an intermission the second time around." About halfway through the movie Roxy had suddenly paused things with a shocked gasp, having started reliving herself again but finding that she'd fully waterlogged her diaper and was instead creating a puddle on the blanket underneath her. She and Rose had a good laugh at that after the initial surprise, and after a quick diaper change and shift to the other side of the couch she was good to go - and to _go_ \- again. But not before the two girls had taken a minute to admire just how thick and heavy the drenched diaper had become. 

Roxy laughed happily. "Yeah yeah of course! I think we've set the precident that Lalonde movie dates hafta involve as much pissin' ourselves as physically possible." She then finally let go of Rose and sat up straight. "Speaking of! Holy shit now I get ta have the other best experience of goin' to a good movie - gettin' to rush to the bathroom and take a huuuuge leak after you've been bouncing on your chair all desperate for a while. If ya didn't already give in and do something nasty in the empty popcorn container, ell oh ell." 

Rose cocked an eyebrow, trying to give Roxy a quizzical look but instead breaking into drunken giggles. "Pfft! I can't say I know the experience, not that I go out to the movies sooo often. Maybe I should go with you sometime though." She grinned, then nodded downward. "But desperate? Now? With what we're wearing?" 

"Yah! I kinda got so caught up in the movie I forgot to piss myself near the end. And when ya hafta pee it makes everything seem more intense. But anyway yep, my diaper's still preeeetty dry here it's kinda tragic," Roxy said as she wiggled her way out from the blanket they were under. 

Rose grinned, and in her current state of inebriation had no qualms about reaching both hands down to feel. Roxy seemed to find it amusing, and slid her thighs apart to let Rose poke at the front of her diaper with one hand while her other pressed against the rear. Sure enough, the padding was largely dry - there was some wetness down near the crotch, but it felt fairly cool and like it had a while to soak in. "Truly, truly tragic." 

"Yep. But dontcha worry, I'm gonna give ya a super happy ending. Heh, hap-pee," Roxy said with a laugh, popping up off the couch. "So yah! I usually get a big soda at the movies and sometimes also bring a flask of some o' the good stuff if I'm in the mood. So I really really gotta go by the end! And after sitting nice and comfortably and pushin' against your seat to be a floodgate for so long, you gotta get up and bolt down the hallway doing yer potty dance," Roxy said, prancing around in front of Rose a bit as if to demonstrate. "Pro-tip always go to a bathroom that's not the obvious one! Then there aren't gonna be any lines and you can just rush into a stall and pull down your panties and gooooooooo!" Roxy mimed sliding down her underwear as she came back to the sofa, and proceeded to plop her butt down on Rose and let out a huge sigh. 

"Oh my, well, thanks for quite a demonstration. I guess that makes my role the toilet you found?" Rose said with a giggle, wrapping her arms around Roxy. "Hah, going for realism, I like it." Sure enough, a warmth was quickly spreading across her thigh where Roxy's diaper had landed, and the padding was starting to puff up underneath. Roxy sighed deeply again and leaned back a bit, sliding her thighs apart and letting Rose's hand find its way to the front of the padding again.

"Ahhhh... Oh man this feels good. Pissin' when you're drunk is always so great, and the diaper just makes it that much better," Roxy said with a sigh, relaxing and leaning back into Rose while evidently continuing to wet herself. Rose could feel the wet patch on the diaper expanding along both the back and the front, and kneaded her hand into it a bit. "Mmmm, and takin' a whiz into this thing is even even nicer when I'm doing it riiiight here with you. Heheh, Rose, I think your lap might be my new favorite place to go potty." 

"Aww, I'm so flattered," Rose replied with an appreciatiive chuckle. "Hah, should I be expecting you to make me your bathroom a bunch? Not like I can say no, how awful of an ecto-mom would I be?" 

"Pfft! I dunno, I'll see how often I wanna use... avail the... avail myself of the facilities. Heheee that's like a thing you'd say isn't it?" Roxy laughed heartily, then sighed and curled up a bit more. "Mmm I am availing the fuck outta your facilities, Rose. An' I mean peeing on your lap. Of course ya can avail yourself of mine when I'm done."

"Hah, I probably would say that. And that sounds good, when you're done availing I can take a piss on your facilities. Damn, I really gotta go now that you mention it," Rose said with a giggle. God, she hadn't really been thinking about it so much until now but her bladder _really_ was full. And what Roxy was doing was making her eager to do the same. She squeezed against the sodden crotch of the girl's diaper as if to encourage her to hurry up. "You about done?"

"Yep, I'm still doin' my thing! But in a sec," Roxy said with a giggle. "And wait a minute, why do you gotta piss so bad? You also holdin' it or something?" 

"Uh, I guess I was," Rose said, the reason and her urge to pee now at the front of her mind. "I kinda soaked my diaper and it leaked a bit during the movie, so I thought okay I'll wait to change. I guess I still gotta do that before I get to taking my piss."

"Pfft, you better, or else you wouldn't be kidding about pissin' all over my facilities! Aww but I'd still love you since that's what ecto-moms should do," Roxy said with a laugh. She then paused to give a deep sigh and shift her position a bit, sitting up straighter. "Ahhhhhhh, all done! God I dunno if I'm ever gonna get over how good this feels. Like damn, you take a whiz and then it leaves you a nice puffy warm pillow to sit on as a present." Roxy reached between her legs to press her hand around against her freshly-wet diaper.

"Yep. And if you're lucky like me, a nice puffy warm pillow for your mom-daughter to sit on on your thigh," Rose chuckled. On some level she wanted Roxy to stay there a little longer, but apparently her bladder didn't agree with that idea - she soon found herself squirming needily underneath Roxy. "Mph. Not to rush things but I guess I really gotta... use the facilities we were saying? So how 'bout we swap places here?" 

"Sure sure!" Roxy quickly climbed off of Rose's lap and plopped down next to her on the couch, giggling as her newly-sodden diaper squished underneath her. She pressed her thighs together and patted them with a smile. "Alright babe climb on up! Roxy's facilities are open for goin' potty and gettin' a diaper change. Or... maybe in the other order unless ya really wanna make me all wet for some reason. I'm not gonna judge." She grinned and laughed loudly. 

"Mmm, I'll try to remember the correct order," Rose said with a laugh, then grunted as she pushed herself out of the comfortable position she'd been sitting in up until now. Her cooling diaper sagged and tugged against her skin, and suddenly Rose decided she had to get up on her knees and feel its bulk a bit more before taking it off. "Godddd, I soaked this thing so much... I feel so proud," Rose said, running her hands over the heavy urine-drenched padding. She had ditched her skirt when first putting it on, unlike Roxy, so looking down she could easily see the full extent of how much it had expanded just from her pissing into it.

"Hells yeah! Lemme get a good look, girl," Roxy said enthusiastically, slapping a hand against the padding on Rose's butt. Rose giggled, and in her current state had no hesitation in getting down on her hands and knees over Roxy's lap, then lowering her head onto the sofa and leaving her diapered rear pointed up into the air. She waggled her butt back and forth with a giggle, and Roxy whistled approvingly and slid her hand around it a bit. Doing this felt delightful, somehow - the only downside was that it seemed to emphasize her need to piss more. Rose was vaguely tempted to just let loose right there and see what happened, but she wasn't quite drunk enough to think that was a good idea. 

Instead, after a few moments Rose flipped herself around - teetering precariously for a moment before Roxy steadier her - and plopped herself down across the other girl's legs. The diaper squished against her crotch for what she figured was the last time, and she gave a bit of a yelp as she felt a little bit of urine squeeze out as she bounced there. Rose pressed her hand between her legs instinctively as she steadied herself and made sure the leaking had stopped, then turned to look at Roxy with a grin. "Sooooo... These are the diaper-changing facilities, huh?" 

"You bet!" Roxy grinned back, and then reached over to grab at the tapes of Rose's diaper. They were quickly undone, and the weight of the soggy padding all around made the front and back of the diaper fall away from Rose's body. Rose shifted how she was sitting on the crotch, shuddering a bit as the cool, dry basement air hit her skin. Roxy giggled and poked at the yellow-tinted inside surface of the diaper that was now flopped open. "Geeeeez, Rosey, so much pee..." 

"Eheheh, and plenty more where that came from!" Rose said with a sudden enthusiasm. Another pang of an urge to piss had just hit her, and she felt emboldened to indulge it a bit. She leaned back a bit, and as she did so a small gush of urine sprayed out into the air to the padding in front of her. Roxy squealed excitedly, and Rose started to clench her bladder muscles again - her stream didn't stop as instantly as she had hoped, but after a few more sprays she managed to cut it off. Her whole body ached to start again, and Rose found herself pondering all sorts of places that seemed to be attractive locations to relieve herself fully. 

"Whoa, so naughty! I love it," Roxy giggled, dragging her fingers across the places on the padding where Rose's piss had just landed. Even though the diaper was basically drenched, with everything having settled in for a while the small amount of fresh urine had soaked in with ease. Rose slid back to let Roxy play around with it a bit more, and then stood herself up, managing to climb to her feet with barely a stumble. Roxy amused herself with the wet diaper for a few moments longer, then folded it up into a bundle and lifted it off her lap. "Daaaamn, Rose, you hadt've pissed like a gallon into this thing! Like, feel how heavy it is." Roxy held the bundle out towards Rose, who reached to take it.

"Heh, probably not quite that much. Mayyyybe close though," Rose said with a giggle as she took the diaper and hefted it a bit, marvelling at its size and weight. "Daaamn I really had to go. Wonder if it was as much as yours?" Rose turned towards the small trash can in front of them where Roxy had deposited her previous diaper, as well as a few other pieces of garbage they'd generated. She set hers down inside, next to Roxy's, and admired the two yellowed bundles. Then she had an idea that spread a grin across her face again. "Wow, that's like a ton of piss in that trash can between the two of us. Kinda want to add some more I think."

"Aww, not gonna wet yourself on my lap, huh? Well I can 'preciate a good show," Roxy said with a chuckle, leaning forward. 

"Mmm, would be fun but... I kind of want to have a dry diaper again for a bit. Can't do that if I just piss myself right away," Rose said, sliding her legs apart as she nestled up to the trash can and prepared to take her much-needed piss.

"Ooh, I kinda want to try that too... Oh! Wait a sec! I have an idea!" Roxy announced, causing Rose to pause her preparations for urinating and look over at the girl. Roxy grinned again and pulled her skirt up free of her own diaper, and quickly undid the tapes from it. In a flash she had hopped up, grabbed the partially-soaked garment, and moved to lay it inside the trash can in front of Rose, the crotch propped atop the diapers underneath and the still-dry front and back laid against the sides of the plastic liner. "Heheh now you can use my diaper too! It'll be like, a Lalonde piss collab." 

"Nice," Rose chuckled, leaning back as she set herself up again. Roxy had barely gotten her hands out of the way before Rose had let loose a blast of piss, aiming it forward and pattering against the rear padding of the diaper spread out below her. Her body shuddered and she sighed deeply from the relief of getting to fully let go. Her stream splattered around against the padding of the diaper, the plastic surrounding it, and the inside of the trash can - she was sloshed enough that she couldn't hope to be so precise with aiming, but she did at least manage to keep it inside the can. Little beads of liquid clung to the plastic all over, and the urine that didn't make it onto the padding of the diaper soaked into the tissues at the bottom and pooled up underneath. "Ahhhhh... holy shit I needed this." 

"Daaamn Rosey, nice show! Didn't know you were so good at aimin' forward like that," Roxy said enthusiastically from the side, squatting near the can for a good view and offering a thumbs-up to Rose. Rose gave a bit of a bemused look - she wasn't really projecting her piss that far forward to get it into the trash can, not by her standards at least. She was somewhat tempted to demonstrate how far she could piss, but felt that could only end with a bit mess right now. And anyway, she was comfortable going like this and really didn't want to stop. 

So Rose just decided to answer Roxy with her words as she continued to relieve herself in the same way. "Mmm, I can go a lot farther forward than this, I'll have to show you sometime. Just... not now." Instead she focused on trying to direct her aim more accurately, and managed to get it to stay fairly well centered on the rear padding of the diaper - it had started out pristine and white when it came off of Roxy, who hadn't pissed enough to get it to soak along her butt, but now Rose was getting it noticeably wet and yellowed. Not all of her piss soaked in as it ran along, of course, and a sizable pool was collecting at the crotch of the diaper too, before spilling off onto the other diapers and things below. Meanwhile, she was curious about what Roxy had said. "Do... do you not aim forwards much? I couldn't imagine not, it's so useful for pissing where you want. Normally coming home from a night like this I'd pull up my skirt and leave my mark on at least one wall along the way." 

"Pff, I guess not! I like squattin' or hoverin' or sittin' over things to piss on 'em I guess. I totes leave my mark on walls and stuff, though, just gotta lean up against it," Roxy said with a snicker. "Oh man there's a park by my place with a nice five-foot wall with a ledge on top, I've climbed up there to piss so many times and done it so many ways." Her eyes stayed focused on Rose's flowing urine, and after a while decided to rotate the trash can around so Rose's stream sprayed against the until-then-untouched padding on the front side of the diaper. Rose chuckled and focused her aim on wetting the spots of bright white padding she could see. 

"Ooh, interesting," Rose chuckled, continuing to spray out a stream of piss onto and around the mostly-soaked diaper below. She was getting closer to empty, but still had some more to let out - god, when she got drinking she couldn't believe how much her bladder could hold sometimes. "Hah, one of these nights we should go on... a field trip I guess, to see how each other does it. Ooh, I could invite Jade too..." 

"Oh man hell yes!" Roxy sounded giddy at that idea. "I totally wanna see both of you whiz all over the place. And show ya how I do it too. Couldja call her up now and see if she's free?" 

"Mmm, probably not, I actually should prolly get going home here soon," Rose said. It was getting pretty late, and she was getting kind of tired, and she was coherent enough to know it was getting to be a reasonable time to head out. Meanwhile, her stream had finally started to die down, and with a relieved sigh Rose leaned forward to dribble out the last little bit of her urine into the trash. "Ohhhh man that felt good. Feels good to be empty, too." 

"Aww, alright!" Roxy pouted but didn't seem to be too broken-hearted that their night would be coming to an end. "In that case I'm glad I got ta watch you take your last piss right here, ya sure put on a show. And dammmmnnnn girl!" She flashed a grin and gave two thumbs-up. 

"Hah, I think I should 'damn girl' myself, I really had to go there," Rose said with a chuckle, gazing down into the trash can and peering at the pool of urine nestled around the used diapers at the bottom. "I should be good on pissing... 'til I get about halfway home, hahah." 

"Oooh! Mind if I ask ya to send me a pic of wherever you leave your puddle?" Roxy finally stood up from her squatting position from which she had watched Rose relieve herself, and stretched out a bit. 

Rose murmured for a moment. "Well... normally I'd say sure, and I might even be drunk 'nough to send you an action shot of me doing the deed. But today I was thinking I'd wear another one of those diapers so I don't hafta stop and expose myself. Or, maybe still stop, I dunno if I can piss while walking," she said with a giggle. 

"Ohh, I can get behind a plan like that! Ya could still send a pic, though, y'know. If it isn't weird to solicit upskirt shots from my ecto-sis," Roxy said wit ha wink, then stuck out her tongue. "So ok! Mind if I ask ya for a bit of help getting things cleaned up around here, then we can get diapered up again and ya can be on your way?" 

Rose nodded, and the two girls got to work cleaning up after their time together. Roxy had the idea they should wipe themselves off with damp towels and then spend a minute standing over a fan to make sure they were clean and dry before putting on their next diapers. The towels and the blanket from the sofa went in the wash, and all of the plates and cups and bottles around were collected. Soon enough pretty much everything was done and the room was about as good as new - there was just the opened package of diapers left sitting on a table, and the clothes they had discarded previously.

"Guess it's time for these then!" Roxy said, pulling out two more diapers and laying them out flat on the table. She motioned to Rose, who climbed up onto the table with a giggle and sat down on one of them. Roxy quickly taped it up snugly around her and then sat herself on the other for Rose to put on her. "Ahh, nice and comfy again! And I guess you're just about good to go?" 

"Mhm, and good to 'go' if you know what I mean. Prolly want to put this on though," Rose said, grabbing her skirt and sliding it on over her fresh diaper. She buttoned it up and made sure it did at least a passable job of hiding what was underneath, then turned to her panties. "Guess I don't need these, though," she said with a chuckle, stuffing them into the bottom of her bag. 

"Hah, yeah!" Roxy said with a laugh. Then she turned to look at the package of diapers left on the table. "So you gonna take those with you, or...?" 

"I think it'd be most fair to divide them up," Rose replied, reaching over and counting out the dozen or so remaining diapers to split evenly. She handed one stack to Roxy and shoved the rest in her own bag. "Not sure how long these will last me, though." 

"Ell oh ell, prolly longer than mine will last me! We're gonna hafta go shopping again soon," Roxy said with a grin, hopping off the table and snatching up the empty plastic packaging the diapers had come in. She crumpled it up and tossed it in the trashcan - the one Rose had just relieved herself in recently - then leaned down to tie the trashbag closed. "Mind if ya toss this in the garbage outside on your way out?" 

"Can do," Rose said, grabbing the top of the bag. Damn, it was heavy - they really had done a good job soaking the three diapers inside. And she couldn't help but giggle at the pool of yellow liquid sloshing around at the bottom.


	7. Epilogue

"Ughhh," Rose grumbled, burying her face in her elbow to block out the light streaming in through her blinds. Her mouth felt parched, and her head was - well, hurting a bit, but not throbbing nearly as badly as she'd have expected the morning after going out drinking. She grabbed around with her free hand, finding that she had indeed left some bottles of water on the nightstand. Rose uncapped one and brought it to her lips, spilling a little on herself but managing to do a good job of drinking while lying down. 

Though if she didn't have much of a headache that meant - yep, sure enough Rose could feel her bladder aching from all of the water she must have drunk. She knew right away she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep without emptying it, and she groaned. Ugh, she guessed waking up with a raging headache was worse, but having to get up to piss when she wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep off the rest of her hangover was never pleasant either.

Suddenly some memories from the previous night came back to her, and Rose gasped in realization. She squished her thighs together and - yes, it seemed like she did, and sliding a hand under the covers and to her thighs confirmed it. After getting home from her night with Roxy, she had diapered herself up for bed, and the bulky garment was still nestled tight against her crotch. She must not have woken up before now, since it was still dry - or well, it had been before she started that thought, but with the possibility of relief right there between her legs she wasn't going to wait another second. 

_Ahhhhhhhhhh._ The bliss of release felt all that much better when Rose didn't even have to move a muscle to attain it. Here she was, still sprawled out comfortably in bed and pissing at full force. Her urine gushed out all around her crotch, feeling pleasantly hot as it ran over her skin in addition to quickly expanding the padding pressing against her thighs. Since she was laying on her back some of it soon started to run down her butt, puffing up the padding below her to the same sort of warm soggy pillow that she'd enjoyed last night, in memories that were rushing back from last night almost as quickly as her pee was flowing out.

Rose couldn't help but grin as she took her morning leak right there in bed. God, she remembered she had even mentioned to Roxy how much she'd wished she could do this. It felt even better than she'd imagined, really. She'd definitely have to send a message telling her ecto-sister so, and inquire if Roxy had done the same. 

Of course, she'd do that after she properly woke up. With a contented sigh, Rose rolled over, nestling her face into her pillow, snuggling up under her blanket, and resting her body against the mound of covers that had formed next to her. One knee was bent and lay atop a pillow that had made its way down there, leaving her thighs apart as she continued to pee herself. Her urine flowed in the other direction along diaper now that she'd rolled over, making the padding against the front of her crotch warm and squishy. Rose sighed again and put a hand down there to bask in the growing heat against the plastic exterior of the diaper, settling back down to sleep even as she continued pissing at full blast. Her stream finally did start to wane, of course, and she was back to dreaming almost before the last spurts of her pee dribbled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally finished! Sorry for the long delay, between being busy and not feeling motivated to work on this fic in particular this languished a while. Hopefully the ending was worth the wait, though >8].


End file.
